Como el Polvo de Hadas
by Anael-D02
Summary: El había derrotado a la oscuridad –con sus amigos, claro. – Había liderado a un equipo de 12 niños y había sobrevivido a un mundo totalmente desconocido por los humanos a la corta edad de 11 años, y sin embargo estaba ahí, sentado en el parque sin poder tomarle la mano a Mimi.


**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Como el Polvo de hadas**

* * *

El había derrotado a la oscuridad –con sus amigos, claro. – Había liderado a un equipo de 12 niños y había sobrevivido a un mundo totalmente desconocido por los humanos a la corta edad de 11 años, y sin embargo estaba ahí, sentado en el parque sin poder tomarle la mano a Mimi.

Miró a su acompañante de reojo, maldita la hora en la que había pasado a recogerla y la había invitado a dar una vuelta, sino lo hubiera hecho, él no estaría tan nervioso, ella tan callada y el momento tan incómodo. Estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol grande para taparse del sol que se esta poniendo.

Tai siente como el sudor comienza a acumularse en su frente y el nudo de nervios se tensa más en su estomago, y lo odia. Lo odia porque el no es así, mucho menos ella, que siempre esta hablando, comentando, socializando, chillando, y bla, bla, bla. Mimi Tachikawa es _casi _hiperactiva. Son dos personas llenas de dinamismo y sin embargo ahí están ambos, ella con la cabeza baja y él moviendo el pie de un lado a otro cada vez más rápido.

Le parece estúpido y patético que hace un mes comenzaron a salir y aun, no puede tomarle la mano sin que esta le tiemble, incluso, ni siquiera le ha dado el primer beso –porque el nunca ha besado a nadie, y espera fervientemente que ella tampoco. –

Y lo más patético –para acabarla de meter hasta más al fondo –es que su emblema, era el del _valor, _su mayor cualidad era el ser _valiente, _que probablemente podría ser un buen sinónimo de _decisión_, o si quiera tenían una relación cercana, pero tal parecía que las dos se habían hundido hasta lo más profundo del océano y no planeaban regresar pronto, porque si en ese momento las tuviera siquiera una pizca, ya le hubiera tomado la mano a _su novia_.

¿Dónde estaba todo ese valor que había jurado tener en todas aquellas batallas?¿Y la decisión en sus palabras y acciones?, demonios, que se sentía todo menos valiente y decidido.

La mira de reojo y ella parece incluso más avergonzada y nerviosa que él –si es que eso es posible –y de alguna manera, la entiende. La entiende porque él esta pasando por lo mismo, porque ella lo pone con los nervios a flor de piel y logra lo que Myotismon y todos los digimons malvados no ha logrado hasta ahora: Difundirle desconfianza en sí mismo.

La entiende y se pone en su lugar –cosa que el comúnmente no hace –y se siente estúpido por no poder brindarle un poco de valor, aunque claro, para eso él tiene que encontrarlos primero.

Observa la mano de la chica en el pasto verde y se acomoda un poco más cerca de ella, como si no pretendiera tomarle la mano –Si, claro, claro y Agumon es color rosa chicle – y ella sigue en la misma posición como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la acción _nada _evidente. Entonces, solo entonces ella mueve tímidamente su mano derecha en señal de haber captado el movimiento y solo entonces de algún lugar desconocido, saca el valor necesario para acortar la distancia y intentar tomar su mano uniendo su dedos como quien no quiere la cosa.

El simple roce hace que la muchacha desvíe su vista a las dos manos y termina de unirlas con una sonrisa más confiada y después de minutos de duda, la tensión desaparece. La valentía, confianza y decisión parecen volver mágicamente, _como el polvo de hadas, si, ese mismo, el de campanita,_ y se atreve a pasar su otro brazo por los hombros de Tachikawa.

-¿Qué bonito atardecer verdad? –Le dedica una bella sonrisa, de esas que le encantan y lo cautivan.

-¡Claro que si! –Taichi se lamenta el no haber tomado antes su mano, porque es hora de irse y si quiere tener novia para más rato deben regresar a sus casas ahora, pero se promete que la próxima vez, le tomara la mano desde que salgan de su casa.

O desde que los Tachikawa los pierdan de vista.

* * *

_Hola ^^_

_Bien, algo corto, tal vez sin sentido, y tal vez, ni les guste, pero hagan como que si y déjenle un review a esta pobre adolescente con complejos traumados de escritora novata de animes, ¿vale? Por el título, pensaran que tal vez me fumé algo cuando decidí ponérselo, pero no se me ocurrió nada, y así me gustó, por que me gusta campanita xD_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea cortito._

_¡Sin más que decir me despido!_

_Anael-D02_


End file.
